


Thranduil

by Boundbyfate



Series: 5 moments. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Braids, F/M, Kisses, Little Legolas, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundbyfate/pseuds/Boundbyfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You loved him ever since your first dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil

**Author's Note:**

> A few quick but sweet stories about you and the lovely elf king. 
> 
> I do accept requests.
> 
> Ja ne!

~1~

He smiled charmingly and laid a single kiss on your hand, but kept it in his own masculine hands.

“May I do the honor to know the fair lady’s name?” 

You smiled shyly and nodded, enjoying the feeling of your clasped hands. The music filled the room and he took notice in your wishful look.

“Would you like to dance?” 

And so you danced the night away and managed to capture the heart of the elf king.

~2~

He led you through the garden his blonde hair shined in the light from the moon. The tree’s were in bloom and and the grass swayed softly in the wind.

“Do you remember what happened here?” His voice soft filled with curiosity, you frowned at him and shook you head as he looked at you with striking blue eyes.

“Of course I can. This was where you stole my first kiss, the first kiss of many.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned into him as he welcomed your embrace. 

He pressed a fleeting kiss to your forehead and you raised your head to meet his pale lips with your own. Underneath the starry night stood two lovers in their embracement, as the stars twinkled and the wind rustled their clothes.

~3~

His arms wrapped possessive around you and rested on the small baby bulb hidden underneath your silky dress, together you watched people buzzing around. You felt proud knowing you carried the future heir to Mirkwood.

“Nya tari, nya heri.” His voice whisperers against your skin and you couldn’t help but sigh. You turned in his embrace and looked at him with eyes full of confusing. 

“Why did you choose me?” Your question was simply, you had to know the answer.

“Because you’re beautiful, kind, motherly and not to mention you are you.” With each word he landed a kiss on a different part of your face before ending with passionate kiss.

With that you happily snuggled into his embrace, he may not be the most romantic man but you loved him.

~4~

You watched your young son train with his father. Sweat dripped from his face and his braid was loose making hair fall into his face, your fingers itched to fix the mistake but kept it to yourself.

“Again! Try harder.” Legolas tried desperately to keep up with his father but he was lacking in strength and could barely lift the sword. 

“That’s enough, Legolas go clean up and then we can paint.” The boy nodded happily and ran forwards his room, you smiled happily at your and turned to your husband. A disapproving look was on his handsome features and you scowled.

“He is still just a kid that barely can hold the sword. Let him be a child. Nya verno.” He sighed knowing he couldn’t win against you and was rewarded with kiss on the cheek.

Somebody had to keep the boys in line.

~5~

He had grown up to be a handsome young man with long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. A stricken image of his father. 

“Good luck my son, be safe and come home.” Tears filled your eyes and the thought of your little boy in war but alas he had to.

“I will mother.” You nodded and pulled him into a final hug before letting go of him. He gave you a sad smile before turning and walking away. You burrowed your head into your husband’s chest, to let the tears fall, knowing it would be several months before you would see you dear son again.

“He will be alright nya tari, he is strong.” Your husband was right after all it was him who trained him.


End file.
